Mi querer es diferente
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Holanda y el Sur de Italia se quieren, pero Holanda tiene un querer diferente [Fail Summary, no soy buena para ellos XD] 2p! Holanda 2p!Romano y una aparición especial de 2p!España (? leve Spamano 2p!


Un día, Italia del Sur e Italia del Norte iban de paseo a visitar a España.

-Sabes, hace mucho que no visito a hermano España- Veneciano, que jugaba con su pequeña navaja se dirigió a una máquina expendedora de sodas.

-Eso es porque te la pasas todo el día con el macho patatas sin glamour y Japón-

-Oye, ¿Ese no es Holanda?-

El italiano sureño volteó rápidamente para localizar a su amigo, sin duda era él. Esa boina azul, su cabello cenizo, esos extraños lentes naranjas y sus inconfundibles tenis naranja y azul, sin duda alguna, era Holanda.

-¡Romano! Que feliz estoy de verte~- el chico se acercó a los dos con gran felicidad, abrazando al mayor de los hermanos.

-¡I-Igual yo! No has cambiado nada-

-Ni que lo digas, ¡tú cambiaste demasiado! Y pensar que el amargado de España te estaba prohibiendo estas ropas tan elegantes-

-Emm…yo…iré a ver con que me divierto- El castaño se fue dejando a los dos amigos, más el rubio no quería que se fuera. Le agradaba Holanda, más supo que besó a su amado España y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie. España es de él y de nadie más.

-Adiós ehh…hermanito de Romano~-

-O-Oye Holanda ¿Has visto a España?-

-España…no lo sé, pero si quieres te invito un helado y-

-Yo necesito ver a España, lo siento- Su voz fue algo dura, no parecía ser la de él.

-Eh…ya veo-

La calle siguió su ritmo, había personas que cantaban alegremente y otras que caminaban normalmente. Pero ellos guardaron silencio. Los extravagantes lentes rosados de Romano no dejaban ver como su mirada había prendido fuego. Mientras que los de Holanda reflejaban tristeza.

-Ro-Romanito, ¿has oído ese estúpido rumor?-

-¿En el que dicen que besas a España? Claro, lo escuché, Bélgica me lo digo-

-Eso no es verdad…Bélgica los inventó, yo nunca besaría a España. Además, sigo vivo, ¿crees que España me hubiera dejado vivir?-

Romano había abierto la boca para protestar, más no tenía nada que decir. España no era un hombre que tenga demasiada paciencia, incluso una vez cuando lo besó tiernamente el casi lo había golpeado.

-Romano, sabes, mi hermana es una chica que…no es para nada confiable-

-…yo…-

-Por favor, no me trates mal- Le tomo por el costado elevándolo un poco, así como cuando Romano era un pequeño niño.

-Sabes…esto no será para nada glamouroso, pero yo por un momento tenía ganas de…matarte… ¿Puedes perdonarme?-

-Hehehe~ Nope-

-¿Eh?-

-No puedo creer que todo eso fue por mi hermana, pero sabes que te perdono, niño glamuroso-

-Haha, me habías asustado…-

Holanda lo abrazó, sentía que Romano aun era un niño pequeño, así como cuando estaba bajo el cuidado de su amigo España. Él lo quería, lo quería mucho.

-Romanito, te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, eres un buen amigo, siempre que quiero algo tu lo complaces…eres como un padre-

-Es porque fui como el padre de Bélgica, pero yo no hablaba de ese tipo de querer-

-¿Entonces como?-

Holanda besó a Romano, tierna y superficialmente, pero con algo de pasión y cariño. Fue rápido, por lo que al separarse le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Soltó a Romano del abrazo y caminó hacia un callejón.

-Adiós Romanito, España está en su casa, salúdalo por mí-

El sur italiano estaba sonrojado, más sonrió, no se enojó con su amigo. Porque eso sería, su amigo, y nada más.

-Hey, ¿Holanda se fue?-

-Oh, Vene, si tuvo que irse, ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Fui a comer algo, me encontré con España, estaba hablando con Inglaterra y al parecer está molesto-

-Vallamos a alegrarle el día-

-Hahaha no lo creo, se veía que se divertían-

-Eh~ está bien, mientras vallamos de compras por aquí-

-Eh…España está cerca de aquí, apresurémonos antes de que se vallan-

-¿Por qué no? Hoy están las ofertas de trajes de baño-

-Bueno, mirar a las chicas en bikini estaría bien-

-Pero ya dijiste que hay que ir con España, vámonos- Lo tomó de la muñeca y se fueron a cualquier cafetería

-Tienes la peor mente malvada, ¡déjame ir!-

España, Holanda…los quería a los dos, los ama a los dos, pero ama mucho más a España. Oh Holanda, que aunque se viera feliz en ese momento, ahora estaba triste porque sabía que elegiría a su amigo y no a él.

EXTRA

Holanda estaba visitando Roma, era divertido pasearse por sus calles.

-Señor, buen día, no parece de por aquí ¿necesita ayuda?-

-Eh, no gracias, solo estoy paseando-

Recorría cada rincón, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con ese italiano que le atraía, ¿Realmente le atraía tanto? No lo sabía, pero lo quería. Eso era lo que si sabía. Y también que él amaba a España, eso era más que obvio.

Su hermana le había dicho "Deja de perseguir a ese mocoso, es un niño por dios, ¿No crees que te catalogarían como pedófilo?" Que más le importaba eso, el amor se da sin avisar, una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa pueden enamorar. Pero a él lo enamoró su voz, su actitud, su pequeña personalidad. Le había vuelto loco el que Romano se quisiera hacer cantante. Más al último no pasó nada.

-Espero y España no se encabrone conmigo al enterarse de que vengo a visitar a Romano, el se hizo muy posesivo desde que le pidió salir con el…-

-Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿¡E-ESPAÑA!?- El chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada profunda estaba a su lado, nunca se esperó que lo viera, mucho menos que lo escuchara.

-No veo ninguna razón para venir a ver a MI Romano-

-So-Solo vengo a saludarlo, ¡no te pongas celoso!-

-¿Celoso? No estoy para nada celoso, solo quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas mas-

-Pe-Pero-

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a mi Romano, ¿entendido?-

-España, lo siento, me iré entonces-

-¡E-Espera! ¿España que haces?- El rubio había llegado corriendo, al parecer estaba comprando helados para los dos.

-Nada, solo venía a decirle algo a Holanda-

-Holanda, lo siento si él hizo algo malo-

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba-

-Uh…está bien, ve con cuidado…-

-Romano, te quiero-

-Y-Yo también te quiero Holanda-

Se marchó, España le miraba con odio mientras Romano lo abrazaba como queriendo tranquilizarlo. No creía eso, pero bueno, Romanito le había dicho que lo quería, así que todo estaba bien.


End file.
